


Peter Parker: Genius, Depressed, Orphan and Hero.

by The_Mishamigo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Genius Peter Parker, Genius Tony Stark, Nightmares, PTSD, Plane Crash, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28659876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mishamigo/pseuds/The_Mishamigo
Summary: Peter Parker’s parents die in a plane crash that he was also in. When he’s invited to the ten year gala to honour those who died, he reluctantly goes. He meets Tony Stark there who tries to hire him.Peter’s journey as Tony Stark’s protégée.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 23
Kudos: 214





	1. Stark’s Gala

**Author's Note:**

> i cant stop making new stories, I just get excited. I love reading comments, honestly makes my day:)))
> 
> TW/ plane crash and minor character death

Peter Parker, aged four, stared with wide eyes out of the aeroplane window. He looked at the clouds, once too far to reach. He thought to when he and his dad looked up at the sky, trying to identify which cloud was the coolest. A warm hand on his little one tore his eyes from the view. He turned to see his mother looking down at him, a soft smile on her face. She ruffled his messy hair before leaning down to give him a kiss on the forehead.

Peter decided he very much enjoyed flying. He felt like he could be a superhero, like Captain America! His dad used to read him stories about the world famous man, the one who helped America win the war! Peter decided he’d like to be just like him when he was older. 

The plane liked to shake a lot, Peter realised. He’d hold onto his mother’s hand with urgency, squeezing his eyes shut. His mother would say something about ‘turbulence’ to his father, but little Peter didn’t understand what that meant. The plane could never fall, his dad said so (and he was the coolest person on planet earth, in Peter’s humble opinion). 

Be careful what you say, Peter’s dad used to say to him. Words can be a weapon and once you say something, you can never take it back. At the age of four, Peter wished that his dad never told him it was going to be okay. Look where that got him. 

Peter screamed as the oxygen masks dropped from the ceiling. His mother pushed one over his face, not caring about her own safety. She tugged his seatbelt on, forcing him into a brace position. Feet flat, head cradled; she repeated those words to him over and over. He stayed still, shut his eyes and bared for impact.

The crash was loud and painful, that’s what he remembered. He crawled out of the wreckage, trying to pull his parents out with him. He grabbed his mother’s wrist, accidentally pulling off the bracelet. He shoved the bracelet in his pocket and leant forward to try and get them out again before someone pulled him back, getting him away from the plane. Moments later, the plane exploded into flames. 

Peter sat with the woman that pulled him out, sobbing. He tried to go to his parents multiple times. He finally gave up when the men in uniform showed up, pulling out dead bodies and taking him away to safety. 

Peter was lucky to survive the crash. Only 25 people out of 200 lived. He was taken into care for a weeks after the accident. His Uncle and Aunt immediately flew over, picking him up. Life was going to be very different for young Peter Parker from that moment on...

Uncle Ben reminded him too much of his dad at times. When Peter was five, his birthday was ruined by his own meltdown. He finally put two and two together, his parents were never coming back (they never would’ve missed his birthday). He sat in Uncle’s lap and pretended it was his dad, hiccuping through the tears as Ben put a hand through his hair. 

Meeting his best friend, Ned, was one of the best moments in the kid’s life. Ned was loyal and could keep up with his brain; the two of them were a perfect match. Peter and Ned grew up together. Ned even learnt how to comfort a friend who was having a panic attack at the age of Eight, knowing how much it would mean to Peter. 

Peter turned fourteen-years-old, was bitten by a radioactive spider, became a witness to his Uncle’s murder and then invited to a ten year anniversary gala for his parents’ death in the space of four months. His foundations started to crumble. He didn’t know how he could handle all of this at once. He cried so hard in May’s arms that he woke up with a migraine. 

Tony Stark had lived up to fixing his father’s mistakes. One of Stark Industries biggest PR disasters was the crash in 2005. He might of been CEO at the time, but Tony didn’t personally design the plane. When he looked back at the plans, he noticed a major flaw. He paid all of the families a huge amount of compensation, but it wasn’t enough. Obviously he couldn’t bring their families, so he decided to celebrate them by throwing a gala. Only people on that plane would be invited with the chance to meet the Avengers. It would never live up to what happened, but he was trying the best he could. 

When Peter found the letter, he had just finished crying for the fifth time that day. He took the letter from the post box, stuffing it in his pocket for now. He let himself cry a bit longer before opening it. When did, he saw an invitation to Stark Industries. His feelings were conflicted. He still harboured pain towards the company, angry that his parents died. He was injured, physically and emotionally. But the other part of him loved the company, more specifically Tony Stark. He found the concept of Iron Man incredible. The man was a genius, reading his reports reminds Peter of viewing fine art. 

All things considered, he decided to go to the gala. He looked down at his wrist, his mother’s bracelet around his skin. He gave the edge of it a small kiss, looking up to the sky whilst making a wish that his mother was looking back. May helped him pick out a suit, helped him with his tie and drove him towards the building.

Peter got out, his eyes wide at the large building in front of him. He clutched his father’s blazer, taking a deep breath. The blazer’s arms were far too long for him. His father was bulkier and bigger than him, a lot older than Peter was when he used to wear this jacket. The sleeves had been turned up, an attempt to make the suit fit better. 

Peter realised in that moment that he didn’t want to be there. His heart was beating hard in his chest, shivers going up his arms as anxiety drowned him. He turned to leave, only to notice that May had already left. Plucking up the courage, Peter followed the crowd. 

He was greeted at the desk. He passed over his letter and got his name badge. Placing it on his jacket, Peter walked down the hallway and into the main room. 

He had had never seen a room so big. It had two giant staircases on either side of the room, with large tables in the middle of the room that are covered in food. On the second floor, Peter noticed the Avengers huddled around each other, talking to a few of the survivors.

Peter was clearly the youngest in the room. He took a seat in the corner of the room, clutching his knees up to his chest. Trying not to think about the crash, he counted to ten in his head. His years of therapy helped him to keep calm in situations like this. 

“Peter?” 

Peter looked up, letting his knees fall down to the floor. His feet touched the hardwood floor. Looking up at the voice, he tilted his head. 

“Yeah? That’s me?” He said, squinting his eyes to view the woman’s name tag. It said: Denise. Peter couldn’t remember a Denise. 

“Wow, sweetheart. You’ve grown up so much since we last met. I bet you don’t even remember me, huh?” She said, moving to sit in the seat next to him. 

“Uh, sorry,” Peter said, shifting a little bit to the right to move away from Denise. “I don’t.” 

“I was the one that pulled you out of the plane,” She told him. “It was a long time, Peter. I’m glad to see that you are okay.” 

“Oh,” Peter took a deep breath. “Wow. Uh, thank you. I’m only alive because of you.” 

Denise gave him a sad smile. “I lost my kid that day. I’m glad that another got to live. I hope you’ve had a good life.” 

“It’s been good,” Peter lied. He sat forward and took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry for your loss.”

“And I’m sorry for yours.” 

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Peter sat up, said goodbye and walked into the middle of the room. He took a plate and gathered some snacks, his eyes glancing over to where Tony Stark was stood across the room. He tried to get his legs to walk over to the man, but he chickened out. Another person walked up to him instead.

Peter ate. He walked out of the room, straight past some security guards who must have been sleeping behind their glasses. His eyes sparkles at the technology around him. He had just walked straight into one of the Stark Industries labs and he didn’t intend to leave.

That’s how Peter found himself working on a random robot, dressed head to toe in a cheap suit (most of it from a thrift shop). His hair is styled in the exact way his mother loved it, with his curls on show. He didn’t even bother to use the right equipment, not seeing any lab goggles nearby. Within twenty minutes, without any plans, Peter had fixed the robot in front of him. 

“Awesome,” He mumbled to himself, pressing the button on the machine. The robot starts to dance around the table, before speaking to him. Peter wasn’t sure what he made, but it’s telling him things that he probably shouldn’t know. 

He whimpered, a hand clasping over his arm. Peter looked up and his eyes widened as a security guard looked down at him. The clasp on his arm was tight, refusing to leg him go as he dragged him out of the lab. Peter squirmed in the grip as the man carried him back out into the main room, his hands still holding the robot. Scared of getting in trouble, Peter tried to turn the robot off by picking it up. 

Suddenly, his spider sense spiked. He turned his head, coming eye to eye with a security guard. Peter couldn’t run, people would question how a teenager got away from one of the Avenger’s security guards. The clasp on his arm was tight, refusing to let him go as he dragged him out of the lab. The boy squirmed in the grip as the man carried him back out into the main room, Peter’s hands still holding the robot.

“What’s all this?” A voice said, interrupting the two of them as soon as they stepped outside. 

“Found this kid in the intern labs, he was snooping around,” The guard said, pushing Peter in front of him which made him stumble; he almost fell straight onto the floor. 

“Careful, he’s just a kid,” The man said. As Peter looked up to see who was speaking, he came eye to eye with Tony Stark. 

“He was working on your robots, sir,” The security guard said, “He could’ve been stealing some of your work to give to our competitors.” 

“Once again, a child,” Tony said, waving his hand. “Now skedaddle, if you’d please.” Tony put an arm around Peter’s shoulders, looking down at his name tag. “I’ll speak with Peter here, without hurting him.” 

“Yes, sir,” The guard nodded, turning and walking away to his post.

“I’m P-Peter Parker, sir,” He said, his voice shaking as he did so. He couldn’t believe he was meeting his idol. 

“Tony Stark,” Tony said, “Although I’m sure you would’ve known that, Parker. It’s my gala and my building, after all.” 

Peter’s face turned to look over at the superhero, scared about what was going to happen. His grip on the robot tightened, terrified. The teenager couldn’t help but shake, making Tony Stark’s arm move around his shoulders. Tony’s looking back down at him with a firm smile, looking both intrigued and worried at how the kid is shaking. 

“I’m not going to hurt you,” Tony said, taking his arm away. He turned to face the kid, one hand on his shoulder. The kid’s eyes didn’t leave the floor, refusing to look Tony in the eye. “Breaking and entering used to my thing, kiddo. I’d be a bit of a hypocrite if I was mad, but I do have to ask you something. What exactly were you doing down there?”

Peter’s heart hadn’t slowed down. He looked up slowly to see Tony staring at him, waiting to hear his response. “I, um-,”

“Well, you don’t have to answer. As long as you’re not a secret child agent who has been hired by Oscorp to steal my tech. If that’s the case, I’d go for something bigger than a robot.” Tony said, smirking. His eyes fall down to the robot in Peter’s eyes, furrowing his eyebrow as he did. “That wasn’t fixed when I last remembered. I left that in there for one of the interns to work on, but none of them seemed to know how to connect it to Friday without the plans. I’m guessing you did somehow?” 

“F-Friday?” Peter stuttered. “I pressed the button after working on it and a voice did start speaking... I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to, I just got excited! I-I saw the robot and I couldn’t help it-,”

The kid’s rambling got him out of breath. Tony took the robot from the kid’s hands and grinned at it; his eyes sparkling at the craftsmanship. “Incredible,” He whispered, lowly. Low enough that the usual person wouldn’t hear. 

Peter, however, had super hearing. He heard the words just perfectly. “I-Incredible?” 

Tony doesn’t think much about how the kid shouldn’t have been able to hear him. He’s far too excited that’s he’s met a child prodigy. “Where do you go to school, Peter?”

“M-Midtown, Mr Stark,” 

“Course you do,” Tony chuckled. “Little genius school, isn’t it?” 

“I-I’m not so sure about that-,” 

“Well, I am. Come on kid, let’s go meet the rest of the Avengers.” Tony said, walking up the stairs. He looked over his shoulder to see Peter still on the spot, staring at the robot in his hands. “Come on, then!”

As they walked up side by side, Tony started conversation. “So, kid, how come you’re at this gala tonight? Did you sneak in to fix some of my robots or was the party just not up to your standards?” 

“Well, uh, not a lot to do for the younger generation, Mr Stark,” Peter said, a small smile on his face. “I’m j-joking, I just, uh, I- I didn’t sneak in, I swear. I was on the plane, uh, I was the youngest to survive? I was with my parents, they died and I lived. So, um, yeah.” 

Tony’s smirk dropped for a second, a small frown playing on his lips. His eyes dropped to the kids and a soft sigh escaped his lips. Peter looked up to see the man’s soft eyes, a look of guilt behind his eyelashes. Peter knew that Tony wasn’t one of the engineers that designed the Stark Industries planes, but the crash had always been on his conscience. “Sorry about that, kid. I know what it’s like to lose your parents young.” His arm from the boy’s shoulders dropped as he pulled out a chair for him to sit in. “There you go.”

Peter sat, his hands meeting each other. He held his hands together with a frown, his legs bouncing up and down as soon as he sat on the wooden chair. “That’s okay, Mr Stark,” Peter said, looking down at the table. As he looked up, Captain America was looking straight back at him. 

“Holy shit,” Peter muttered.

“Language,” Steve replied, glaring up at Tony as the man started to snicker. “Who might you be, young man?” 

“My name’s Peter,” He said.

“A genius,” Tony said at the same time, taking the seat next to Peter. “I’m good at finding the best, Steve, and this boy might just be one of them.”

Peter’s cheeks flushed a deep red at the compliment. He looked around at the people at the table, knowing he had at actually met them before. Spiderman had worked alongside some of the Avengers in a mission weeks before this gala, but seeing them as Peter Parker made him feel small and insignificant. He had never met Tony before (if he had, he would’ve started crying mid-swing). 

“Seriously, kid’s got a big brain,” Tony grinned, tapping the boy on his head. “I’ve also decided that he’s my new protege.”

“You did?” Peter stuttered, staring up at Tony. 

“Of course, didn’t I say that?” He grinned, smirking. “I didn’t?” He asked after the kid looked at him with a questioning look. “Oh, well, it’s true.”

“B-but, what, I- me? Are you serious?” Peter stuttered, adjusting his jacket. He awkwardly looked over at Tony and then down at his feet. “B-but I broke into your labs and-,” 

“Because you were bored. I completely understand how you feel, I get bored at every single party I plan. You also fixed my robot. I like people that are clever.” Tony explained. “So, I’m going to hire you.” 

“I-,” Peter’s mouth refused to open. He stared up at Tony who was smiling back at him. “I-I can’t,” Peter stuttered, jumping off from his seat. He ran out of the building, as far as he could be from the gala. 

Peter took a deep breath, his back hitting the wall of Stark Industries. He jumped out of the way of the guards, sitting underneath a tree. He tucked his knees into his chest and tried to calm himself down. 

“That’s not usually the response I get,” Tony said, sitting down next to the kid. “Appreciate that I’m sitting on the floor, kid. This is an expensive suit, after all.” 

“I really want to accept, sir.” 

“Then accept, Peter. Also, I’m not a sir. Call me Tony,” Tony said, smiling down at the boy. 

“Mr Stark-,” 

“Or don’t call me Tony,” Tony interrupted.

“Mr Stark,” Peter said, again, a little smile playing on his lips. Although, it quickly fell again as he started to speak. “I-I can’t accept it, I just-I don’t have the time. I have h-homework and a job to go to.” 

“Did you really think I wasn’t going to give you money for the job? I don’t advocate for child labour, Peter. I’m also going to forget the ‘homework’ comment.” Tony stared at him for a second before letting out a sigh, his back hitting the same brick wall that Peter was leant on. “I’m not going to force you, kid, but I really think you have something special in that brain of yours.”

Peter looked down at his hands, his eyes glancing up at the clouds gathering above them. A singular feather fell onto his thigh. Peter picked up and stared. It might seem stupid but, he believed that whenever he saw a feather where it shouldn’t be, his parents must be looking down on it. Whenever he had to make a choice, or if he was upset, and a singular feather would make its way down to him, Peter would have to say yes. It felt like encouragement, like his parents were begging him to take the opportunity.

“I’ll do it,” He said, putting the feather in his pocket. 

“Brilliant news, Mr Parker. Lets go get that paperwork signed.” 

Peter Parker had many titles in his life. Son of famous scientists, an orphan, child prodigy and Spiderman. Tony Stark’s personal intern was just added to the list. Looking at himself in the mirror, Peter took a deep breath. Did he really deserve this? Was it finally going to make him happy? Maybe it’ll give him a purpose... But, for now, he just had to be grateful for the opportunity. Parker luck could strike at any moment. It’s better to enjoy it whilst it lasted... maybe, if he wished hard enough, this good thing won’t be snatched from him.


	2. Getting Close

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys getting closer😎

Telling Aunt May that he got a job from the Tony Stark was the most exciting thing he had done in a while. May’s smile was wide, reaching her eyes, as Peter explained the man called him a genius and begged him to come and join his staff. She always did call him her little genius so, it was nice to have someone else confirm the hypothesis. 

Peter’s first day as an intern was everything, and more, that he could’ve wished for. Happy, who didn’t really live up to the name, brought him in. The car he drove was the fanciest thing Peter had seen and the boy couldn’t help but marvel at the design. His fingers traced the bottom of the window, as the car drove past the near-by hills on the way to the tower. Conversation was dead so, it was the best he could do to keep his mind working. 

As the vehicle pulled up in front of the tower, Peter’s eyes sparkled at the sight. It was the biggest building that he had ever seen. The top of the tower was blurry, Peter wasn’t sure if he could even see it from where he was stood. The design was perfect, however, and the boy couldn’t really believe that he was there.

Happy took him through the reception. Security was tight, it had to be. He was given a pass, something he could use every time he came in. As he walked through security, he blushed underneath Friday’s sensors as the AI announced his clearance (somehow it was the second highest in the building). He noticed how some people looked over at him; they were confused why someone so young could walk through the building as if he was an avenger. 

When Tony saw him enter the penthouse, he was sat with his best friend Rhodey. He noticed how Rhodey’s eyebrows shot up, confused as to why a young boy with school bags was entering Tony Stark’s private floor.

“Mr Stark!” Peter greeted him. 

Peter’s hair was flopping over his face. He was in need for a haircut but, May didn’t have the time to go with him (or the money to pay for one). He wore a t-shirt with one of the worst science puns that the billionaire had ever seen. The fit was slightly too big, making him look younger than Tony remembered. However, his smile was more relaxed than it had been at the Gala. It was infectious and before Tony knew it, he was smiling in response. 

“Hey kid,” Tony said, walking over to him. He took the bag from the boy’s hand and placed it on the table close to the entrance. “Good to see you again.” 

“It’s good to see you!” Peter said, the excitement slipping from his tone of voice. He makes sure to place an emphasis on the word ‘you’. “I’m SO excited. I’ve been looking forward to this for ages; I know we only planned it last week but, honestly, I feel like I’ve been waiting for years! My friend Ned was so jealous when I told him! Oh, Uh, was I allowed to tell him? I really don’t know how this whole thing works. He’s good at keeping secrets-,” 

“Take a breath, Peter,” Tony chuckled, walking him into the main room. “It’s okay. You can tell people. I don’t have a habit of hiring secret interns.” 

“He doesn’t have a habit of hiring interns at all,” Rhodey said, putting his hand out for Peter to shake. “Names Rhodey, kid. Who are you?” 

Peter looked at the hand for a minute, freezing up. He couldn’t really believe he was in a room with the biggest bromance duo in history. He took the man’s hand, shaking it with all he had. Rhodey grinned at the kid’s excitement, the smile he wore blinding the man. 

“I’m Peter Parker, sir! Wow, it’s so awesome to meet you!” Peter said, still shaking his hand as he spoke.

“Release him, kiddo,” Tony laughed, gently taking the kid’s hand away from Rhodey’s.

The two men laughed at how Peter’s face turned red. Tony put his hand’s on Peter’s shoulders, as he stood behind him. “This is my genius intern, honey bear. He’s smart and wonderful and on payroll.” 

“Good luck, Peter,” Rhodey grinned. He gave the kid a pat on the back before saying goodbye and leaving the two, going back down to the Avenger’s common room.

Peter dreamt about what Tony Stark’s personal laboratory would look like but, nothing compared to the real thing. The room was massive. It was about the size of Peter’s apartment, two times over. Equipment covered the walls. Things that Peter had never seen before littered the room. Iron Man suits were everywhere. He couldn’t believe the detail close up. Tony’s intelligence really blew Peter out of the water. People never gave him enough credit.

Peter Parker, a Tony Stark stan, stood with his mouth wide. “Mr Stark,” He said, letting out a breath. “It’s incredible, sir.” 

“Isn’t it just, Mr Parker,” Tony grinned, showing him around. 

Peter sat on the most comfy chair that he could’ve imagined, watching in awe as Tony showed him how he worked. The hologram surrounded them both. It was interactive, working around Tony as he showed Peter a design for one of the Iron Man suits. 

Peter was scared to say too much with Tony. He’s not sure what to do and what he can say. His breathing was fast and frequent as he watched Tony work. Sitting down at his own desk, he wasn’t really sure what to do. He played with the edge of his pencil, not knowing what to write. Tony glanced over at him, a little worried that the kid didn’t look as happy as he did when he arrived. “Peter?” He questioned him, a little frown forming on his face when the kid jumped out of his skin. 

“Ye-yes?” Peter jumped, “What is it? Do you need help?” 

“Are you okay, kid?” Tony said, walking up towards the desk. Peter nodded quickly but, the billionaire didn’t quite believe him. “I think that’s a lie, Pete.” 

“It-It’s not!” Peter stuttered. “I swear!” 

“Hmm,” Tony mumbled, not sure what to say. He decided to let the kid keep his secret, changing the subject quickly. “Come on, Pete. I think that our first session is done now. It’s bedtime now.” 

Peter went over to Stark Industries every Tuesday and Thursday after school for the next four weeks. Getting to know Tony was the best thing for Peter Parker. Both of then were incredibly close. Tony was frightened to admit it, really. 

Tony was sat in the living room with Peter by his side. They ordered some Chinese food in and had it set all across the table. Peter was wearing a t-shirt, the hot sun blaring outside. Tony’s eyes fall onto the kid, frowning when he noticed a harsh scar covering his forearm.

“What’s that, kid?” 

“Oh,” Peter sighed. “It’s a scar from the c-crash, Mr Stark.” 

As soon as those words leave his mouth, he noticed the guilt form in Tony’s eyes. Peter took a deep breath, staring down at the plate in his lap. His mind is transported to the moment the plane fell. He remembered how the plane trembled, how his mother screamed and held his hand. The burn of impact was something Peter could never forget. The scar on his arm was a reminder, something physical to show that he was a survivor.

“It’s not your fault, Mr Stark.” He said, pushing his memories away.

“I passed the plans for those damn plans, kid. I let that plane fly. I blame myself for each and every person that lost their life that day. I ruined your life, Peter. Your parents-,” 

Tony’s hand shook, making him drop the glass he was previously holding. The sound of the glass shattering made him flinch, the liquid falling over the floor. Peter went to help him pick it up but, Tony takes his wrist and stops him. 

“I don’t want you to get hurt more because of me-,” 

“Mr Stark,” Peter frowned. “I don’t blame you, it’s not your fault.”

“Then who is at fault then?!” Tony snapped, standing up from the couch. “Kid, please. I can’t- I,” 

“Mr Stark, please just listen to me!” Peter said, gently taking the man’s hand. “I know that we’ve only known each other for three weeks b-but, you’ve been there for me. You’ve given me a job, something to direct my mind to and- well, you’ve just been so nice to me.” 

“Your damn optimism is going to be the death of me,” Tony mumbled. “I don’t know how you can’t blame me here.” 

“Because you didn’t crash the plane, did you? It was like a one in a million chance, Mr Stark. You can’t blame yourself for it more than I can blame myself for a random car crash on the street.” 

Tony sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. “Come here, kid.” 

Peter stood up, stepping over the glass on the floor. He stepped into Tony’s personal space and widened his eyes as the man took him into a hug. 

“Don’t get used to these, I don’t give them out a lot. Not even to Pepper.” Tony said, hugging the kid tight. “I promise that I’ll make it all up to you, Pete.” 

“Don’t need to, Mr Stark,” Peter mumbled with a soft voice. “But thank you.” 

Tony let go and sighed, smiling down at the boy’s face. “I’m glad that I met you, buddy.”

Peter’s face lit up at the words. His smile grew wide. He never thought he’d find another father figure since Ben’s death. 

Ever since that moment, the two of them got even closer. When May went on holiday with her friends for a week, she contacted the billionaire and asked him to take the kid for the time. Peter originally begged her to say no but, as he sat in the room with his head against Tony’s shoulder, he realised that she had the best idea. 

Peter Parker had a secret. 

When he fourteen years old, Midtown Tech went to Oscorp. Peter got lost. His tour group left him behind and he ended up in some secret labs (he hd an affinity for sneaking into famous scientist’s labs, even if he didn’t mean it). Bitten by a radioactive spider, he developed powers. 

The pain he felt in his head the day after burnt. He didn’t know that he could feel pain like it. He woke up and could see perfectly. It was weird. Before that morning, he couldn’t see a thing without his glasses over his face. He looked into the mirror. It looked like he had gone through five growth spurts overnight. 

Finding out he could climb walls was terrifying. He was afraid of heights, from the crash, but he knew that shouldn’t stop him from turning himself into a hero. He lost his Uncle days after the bite, to something he knew that he could’ve stopped now. He climbed to the top of his apartment building and cried underneath the stars as he mourned another family member. 

Tony didn’t know about his secret. But, he knew Spiderman. After Tony met him at the gala, Spiderman ran into Iron Man during a patrol. Peter thought the genius had found him out but, he just wanted to take him into SHIELD. Peter refused, swinging away faster than he ever did. He didn’t want an adult to know, they’d make him stop what he did. 

Back in the Avengers compound, Peter was sat with all of the team. He felt out of his depth, surrounding by some of the most famous people in the world. He sat close to Tony, a bit nervous to make conversation. However, the man made sure he fit into the puzzle that was the Avengers family. 

Steve wouldn’t stop smiling down at him, looking a little like a proud uncle as Tony wrapped his arm around him. Natasha sat on the otherwise, her hand gently falling into Peter’s curls at times. Nobody knew but, the woman always wanted a child of her own. Sitting with Peter made her heart swell. 

Peter managed to convince FRIDAY to lie to Tony about his location. He snuck out of his room he was staying in, dressed in his Spiderman suit.

The whole patrol felt off that evening. He felt buzzing in his ear, something telling him to go back to the tower. Danger shouted in his head but, he continued. 

He realised what was wrong when he was surrounded by some of the team he had met only the night before. Captain America locked eyes with him underneath the mask, stepping forward. Peter tried to swing away but, his webs were cut by a shield. He fell to the floor with a yell. 

Peter struggled in vibranium handcuffs, trying to break free. He sat in the back of the van, wanting to jump out. Tears burned in his eyes from the pain. 

He was taken into SHIELD custody. He was placed down into a locked room, his handcuffs still on. Tony wasn’t with the group when they took him in but, suddenly he was stood behind the wall alongside Nick Fury.

“Why on earth have you captured a hero? Surely he’s good for us?” Tony asked, opening the door and looking down at the boy in spandex. 

“He could be dangerous. We need to know his identity,” Fury told him, walking over to the boy sat on the floor. He took the mask in his hands.

“Wait,” Tony told him. “Come on. It should be his choice.” 

“I’m afraid that’s not how it works in the real world, Stark,” Fury told him, annoyed at Tony’s resistance.

Steve, Bucky and Clint stand next to them, smiles on their faces from the successful mission. They do look slightly guilty, however, as the vigilante does look like he’s in pain on the floor. 

“Do I have to be here for it? I don’t want to be involved. The kid’s at home so-,”

Peter coughed. “H-He’s not there,” He stuttered out, his hand falling over his stomach. He winced from the pain. He fell down quite far after swinging and he could tell that bruises were forming over his body. 

“What?” Tony said, walking closer. “What do you know about my kid?” Peter stayed silent. “Come on! You better not have touched him!” 

Fury had enough of the shouting, deciding to make a move. He took the mask in his hand and ripped it off. 

Oh shit, Peter thought.


	3. It’s A Rich Man’s World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter to my small, on a whim, little story! I hope you enjoy!

Peter?” Tony questioned, stepping forward. “What on earth? I..” 

“Surprise,” Peter said, stepping back to hide himself away from the prying eyes. He put a hand over the growing bruise on the side of his stomach. He bit his lip and refused to look up at Tony, the man who he had grown close to.

“No, it can’t be,” Steve said, staring down at Peter. “I made you fall. I hurt you.”

“Steve, it’s okay,” Peter told him, his constant optimism shining through. “You didn’t know.”

“That doesn’t excuse it, Peter, and you know it,” Tony said, glaring at his teammate. “He could’ve died! Even if it wasn’t Peter under the mask, you should feel guilty. He didn’t show any sign of a threat but, you all decided that he was. You should all be ashamed of yourselves.” 

Peter winced. He never liked conflict. It always reminded him of memories he wanted to forget. May and Ben were each other’s soulmates but, bringing a kid into their relationship wasn’t an ideal ride. It was hard. Money was short and time wasn’t a luxury. They didn’t always have the time for Peter. He remembered how much they argued over Midtown. It was the best school for their kid but, money was a problem. Tears fell from his face as he stood at the door and watched it unveil. It was all his fault. 

Fury’s eyes locked back at him. “Are we sure he’s not a threat? We need to question him.” 

“Question him?!” Tony shouted at the man. “He’s a minor. He’s also the purest person in the world. He’s definitely not a threat. The only threat I see in this room is that the director of SHIELD thinks that it’s okay to attack a stranger. You need proof for that kind of thing, Fury. If this kid died then I would’ve blamed you. Trust me, I wouldn’t have been happy.” Tony grabbed the key to Peter’s handcuffs from Fury’s grip, releasing the teenager. “I’m taking my kid home. If you have a problem with that then I won’t hesitate to call my suit.” 

Fury blinked at the man. Tony had been angry with him before but, he’d never been this furious. His nostrils flared as he picked Peter up, holding him in the arms. He stared at the man before it, confused to how parental the man looked. He had never seen this look on Tony Stark before and it baffled him. 

“Was that a threat?” Fury asked, watching Tony walk out of the door. 

“Yes. I would do anything for this kid. Don’t make me show how far I’d go,” Tony said, finally leaving the group behind. 

Steve and Bucky shared a regretful look, frowning as they watched the conversation unfold. Clint stared, feeling a little distant as he thought about his own children. He understood Tony’s anger, knowing that he’d do the same for his children. 

When Tony set Peter down in the car, he looked at him with a frown. Brushing some hair out of the boy’s face, he managed to get a little smile from the teenager.

“Don’t think that we’re not going to have a conversation about this later, kiddo. However, I’d rather you be cleaned up before we do have that chat,” Tony told him, putting his seatbelt on. He jumped into the drivers seat and started to drive, glancing over at the kid every now and then to make sure he was okay. 

“I was scared, Mr Stark,” Peter eventually said, as they were almost at the tower. His eyes didn’t meet Tony’s, however, as that fear was still bubbling in his gut. He knew he had let his mentor down and he couldn’t bear for him to hate him. 

“I know, kid. Getting a hit from Captain America will do that to you. I got you now, though. I won’t let them hurt you.” 

“No, that’s not what I meant. I mean, it kind of is. I was definitely scared but that’s not what I was talking about. I was going to tell you about Spiderman eventually but, only one other person knows. Being Spiderman is everything to me. Saving people makes me feel whole. It makes me feel like I’m not weak, like I’m not a failure. I was worried that you’d make me give it up,” Peter told him, finally looking over at Tony. 

The man’s face looked worried, his eyes focused on the road. He pulled over to the side of the street, into a lay-by, and stopped. He felt like they needed a serious conversation and Tony didn’t feel like he could do that whilst driving. 

“Peter Parker,” Tony said, turning around in his seat so they were looking at each other straight on. “You’re not a failure, how could you think that? I would never make you stop. I don’t have the authority to do that to you, kiddo. It does scare me, I’ll admit that. However, kid, I trust you. I believe in you.” 

“I failed, Mr Stark,” Peter said, tearing up. “You shouldn’t believe in me. I didn’t save my Uncle. I didn’t- He got shot in front of me. I had my powers and I froze. I didn’t do anything. I could’ve saved him and he would still be here today-,” 

“Kiddo,” Tony said, grabbing his hand. “Hey, buddy, it’s okay,” He wiped one of the kid’s tears and smiled softly at him. “Remember when you told me that I wasn’t at fault for the plane crash? It’s the same situation. It wasn’t your fault, baby. The only person who’s fault it is, is the man who pulled the trigger. You didn’t fail your Uncle. You continue to make him proud everyday by being you. You’re the best kid, Peter. I’m so proud of you and I know that everyone else is too.” 

Tony’s hand fell to Peter’s face, cupping the kid’s cheek. Peter leant into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut. He let himself stay in that spot for a while before replying. 

“Do you really think so, Mr Stark?” He said, his voice quiet as ever. 

“I know it, kiddo.”

As they got back to the tower, Tony checked the kid into the med-bay to make sure he was okay. His doctor’s checked over the kid’s wounds, letting Tony know that he’d heal up just fine.

They went back to the tower’s living room, cuddling up on the sofa. Pepper joined them later in the evening, joining their cuddle. Peter grinned. He had found another family in the Stark’s and he couldn’t have been happier. He went home that night to May and felt equally as loved with her. He lost a lot in his life but, he’d gained more through the people that came into his life.

The next time Peter came over to the tower after this new discovery, Tony immediately took the kid into the Avenger’s training room. He made the team apologise to the kid before they started anything.

Natasha learnt about what happened in that moment. She glared at her teammates, putting a protective arm over Peter.

“You’re lucky that he’s accepting your apology,” She said, in a tone of voice that could’ve scared anyone. “Otherwise, you would’ve been on the other side of me. Trust me, you wouldn’t want that.” 

Peter looked at Natasha, smiling a little. He felt warm, protected and happy to have yet another adult in his life. 

When Peter found out what he was doing in the room, he wasn’t happy. He didn’t want to be trained, he felt like he was fine the way he was. He climbed to the top of the ceiling and refused to get down.

“That’s going to take some time to get used to,” Tony mumbled, laughing with the team.

When Tony met Steve’s eyes, he realised how guilty he looked. As much as he was still angry at the super solider, he knew that Peter would want Captain America to know he still idolised him.

“He doesn’t hate you. You know that, right?” Tony said, pulling Steve to the side as the rest of the team tried to get Peter down (who couldn’t stop laughing at the situation). 

“I know. The guilt’s eating me alive though. I didn’t mean to hurt him, Tony. I was just following Fury’s orders. I should’ve questioned him. I’ve done it before,” Steve said, glancing up at the kid before turning back to Tony.

“It’s okay, Steve. You didn’t know. I was angry when it first happened so, I said some things that I didn’t really mean. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still upset. However, I don’t blame you and neither does the kid. In fact, he’s a huge fan.” 

“I’m a fan of him. He’s a great kid, Tony. I’m happy to know him,” Steve smiled.

Tony agreed, turning to face the kid. He walked over to the group and laughed at the kid. “Peter! I swear, If you don’t get down then I will get a broom and smack you down.” 

“No you won’t,” Peter giggled, pouting. 

“Don’t test me, kiddo,” Tony said. It wasn’t a threat, it was more of a joke. 

When Peter jumped down and pouted, telling him that he was no fun, he couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped his mouth. He hadn’t felt this happy in a while. When Peter pouted at the laughter and told him that he was such a dad, his heart froze. 

He never thought that he could ever be a father figure to anyone, never mind somebody as perfect as Peter. His father wasn’t the best person to look to as an example. He didn’t know how to be a good dad. He never thought that he would be so he never thought about how to act. The kid walked past him, with the rest of the Avengers (except Nat), and started to train. 

“Congratulations, it’s a boy,” Natasha smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder as she left to join the rest of them. 

When Peter went back on patrol for the first time in a while, he was joined by Tony. 

“I think you’re getting a bit clingy now, Mr Stark,” Peter quipped as he used his webs to fly through the neighbourhood, the Iron Man suit flying behind him. 

“I just like to hang out with my biggest fan. I’m a man of the people, Spiderling,” Tony laughed. His heart skipped every time the kid shot a web, scared that he’d fall down to the floor. 

Peter noticed something in the corner of his eye. Without telling Tony, he dropped down to the scene. Tony flew after him, not wanting the kid to get hurt.

When Tony finally found the kid, he already finished. The criminal was all webbed up, their back against the wall. Peter was talking to a lady, passing her purse back over to her. She had a huge smile on her face, offering the kid some money. Tony grinned, watching from a distance. He watched how the kid refused the cash. Instead, he made sure she got back to where she was supposed to be safely. Watching this interaction, he realised that the kid was just fine. He also realised that this boy was the most selfless boy he knew. 

“Mr Stark? I thought I lost you,” Peter said, swinging up to a building where Tony was sat, out of the suit. “Where did you go?” 

“Thought I’d let you do your thing, kid. You don’t really need me to be behind you in every moment. I feel like an overbearing parent.” 

Peter chuckled to himself. “If it makes you feel better, uh, I-I like it. I like how protective you are over me. It makes me feel safe, like I always have someone in my corner.”

“Well, that’s good,” Tony said, walking over to him. “Now that we’re having this conversation, are you okay? Did anyone get to you?”

“No, I’m way too fast,” Peter smiled. “Trust me, Mr Stark. I’ll be okay.”

“I sure hope so, kiddo.” 

“Mr Stark?” Peter said, his eyes filled with love behind the mask.

“Yeah?”

“I love you,”

Tony’s heart swelled. He leant forward and took the kid into a hug. He pressed a kiss to the side of his head, over the mask. “I love you more, kiddo.” 

Days later, May had finally gone on holiday without Peter (reluctantly). She had been invited by some of her friends from work. Her rich friend, Mary, offered to pay but couldn’t spread enough money for Peter. Peter wasn’t sure if he even wanted to go to London with four middle aged woman anyway. 

That’s how Peter found himself in the back of a car, his suitcases in the boot. For a period of almost two weeks, Peter was going to live in the Avengers tower with Tony Stark and the rest of the team.

“Are you sure this is really okay?” Peter said for the tenth time, his head poking out from the seats. 

Tony rolled his eyes, an exasperating sigh falling out of his mouth. His eyes glanced over to Happy who had an amused smile on his face. “Kid... For the last time, of course you can stay.” 

“I just- I mean, I know it’s a big place but I cost a lot. I eat loads and, uh, well- there’s travel costs to go back and forth to Midtown every day,” Peter rambled, his back hitting the seats. His trembling hands moved to the tassel on his backpack, biting down on his lip anxiously. 

“And I’m a billionaire, Peter,” Tony said, his head looking back at the kid. “Seriously, sweetheart, it’s fine. You’ve stayed here before.”

“Yeah... but-,” 

Tony wiggled his finger at the kid, gesturing for him to stop talking. He put his finger against the kid’s lips to quieten him. “No buts, I said what I said.” 

The car that Peter sat in was worth more than his and May’s apartment. He looked forward, his eyes tracing the silhouette of his mentor. Tony had more money than he could ever use. Things that Peter would catch May crying over would be pocket change to someone like Tony. So whenever Mr Stark brought him something, something that he never would’ve had the opportunity to get before, guilt would eat him alive. 

The car arrived before Peter’s mind could drag him further down. His door was opened before he could think about it. As he stepped outside, Tony’s arm moved over to his shoulder. His suitcases were taken by staff as Tony walked him inside. Peter felt like he didn’t even have to lift a finger, everything else was done for him. It was a life away from home. 

“I got some people to work on changing your room up,” Tony said as the doors opened in front of them. “I had to change that mattress you had if you were sleeping here more.” 

“Mr Stark, the mattress was fine,” Peter said, “It was the comfiest one I had ever slept on.” 

“Kid, you don’t know what comfort feels like. Trust me.” Tony took his arm away from Peter’s shoulder, moving it to ruffle his hair. “I changed it to the same one I had, upgraded the bed size to a super king.” 

“That’s like five times bigger than my single at home,” Peter said, “Thanks Mr Stark, that’s awesome.” 

It was cool. Peter was incredibly grateful, but he couldn’t stop that guilt from moving up into his heart. He thought of the people out on the street, just like he and May had been once. They deserved money; they deserved what Peter had now. He didn’t.

Tony must of clocked on to Peter’s face, quickly changing the subject. “You want to go humiliate Captain America by beating him in Mario Kart?” 

Peter’s face lit up. “Of course I do, Mr Stark!” He chuckled, grabbing Tony’s hand. He pulled the man to the upstairs common room. 

Tony watched the kid. The kid’s head was on Sam Wilson’s knee, much to the man’s annoyance, as his legs leant onto Bucky’s. Bucky’s smile was wide as he looked over at Sam’s, his own arm slipping over his friend’s shoulder. A smile crept onto Tony’s face before he could help it. Peter just looked so innocent, like nothing bad had ever happened to him. 

It had been a long day for the kid. The drive wasn’t short and Steve had kept him up for hours, trying to beat him in the video game. He never did win, however. 

“I’ll take the kid of your hands,” Tony said.

“Thank god,” Sam said, “I’ve got a cramp.”

“You love him really,” Bucky smiled, moving his arm. His hand moved some hair out of Peter’s face, letting the trio see the kid’s sleeping face. 

“Sure,” Sam said, a little smile forming on his face. When the other two men in the room looked at him, his resistance crumbled. “Fine. The kid might be adorable and impossible to hate, is that wanted to hear?”

“Before any of you get any ideas, he’s my kid,” Tony reminded them, putting his arms around the kid so that he could lift him up. The kid’s legs automatically wrap around Tony’s waist, making the pair look like a keeper holding a koala. “Don’t say anything.” 

Peter squirmed around in Tony’s hold, his head falling into the man’s shoulder. “M-Mr Stark,” The boy mumbled in his sleep.

“I got ya, kiddo.”

Tony walked away from Wilson and Barnes, leaving them to either squabble or kiss (he wasn’t sure which one was more likely at this point). He opened the door to Peter’s new upgraded room, the one he had completely done up for Peter’s stay. Tony put the kid down onto the mattress, tucking him in.

“Love you Pete,” Tony said, kissing him on the forehead. “I love you loads and loads.” 

“Loads and loads,” Peter mumbled, repeating Tony’s words back to him, his body morphing around the comfy blankets.

“Yeah, Pete. Loads and loads.” Tony said, turning around to let the kid go to sleep. He turned the light off, letting the glow of the stick on stars light the room up (he knew the kid didn’t like to sleep completely in the dark). 

Peter woke up with a start, his chest moving up and down. Sweat covered his brow, his hands clutching at his covers. His head turned from the pillow to his alarm clock, checking the time. It was only four AM. He thought about slipping out onto his balcony to look at the starts, forgetting where he was. However, as he looked up at the ceilings, he noticed the stars Tony placed on the ceiling. His heart trembled, the man knew him so well. Before he could think about moving, FRIDAY’s voice came through the speakers, completely contrasting his life at home. 

“Hello, Mini Boss. I have noticed that your heartbeat has elevated, would you like me to notify Mr Stark?” She says, concern almost in her voice.

“Mini Boss?” Peter questioned.

“It is what Mr Stark calls you here, Peter.”

“Oh.” Peter said, taking a deep breath. He shook his head to himself. “No. Don’t notify him, Fri. I’m fine.” 

“Okay.” Friday said, leaving Peter be. 

Peter climbed down to the bottom of his bed, grabbing his backpack. Opening his bag, he took out his wallet. Inside his wallet, he only has a few bills that he’s got from people during patrols (only some from people who never gave up, he didn’t usually accept money). He definitely doesn’t have enough to pay Tony Stark rent. 

It’s a Sunday. Peter’s tired but he cannot sleep. He looked over at the alarm clock again (this time it’s 5.30am). He didn’t even realise he’d been up for this long. 

Tony’s face showed up at his bedroom door. Peter would’ve flinched, but it was Tony. He was never scared when Mr Stark was around him. The man opened the door, his face falling when he realised that Peter is awake. 

“Expected you to be asleep, Bambino.” 

Peter scrambled to put his wallet away, throwing the backpack onto the wooden floor. Peter’s eyes move down to the sheets, almost ashamed that he wasn’t sleeping. 

“Not a bad thing,” Tony said, stepping across the floor to get to Peter’s bed. He sat down on the side of the mattress, wrapping an arm around him. He kissed the side of the boy’s head. “Just worried, baby.” 

The endearment made Peter yearn. It made him feel like Tony’s son, that he’s someone that deserves to be around him. He feels like Uncle Ben’s still here. He’d never replace Ben but, he filled the void left behind. He’s not Ben, he’s Tony. He’s another father figure added to the long list and if Peter’s not careful, he’d be gone next. 

“Peter?” Tony said, poking the boy’s head gently. “What’s going on in there?” 

“Nothing.” Peter said, leaning back into the man. “Just woke up. Maybe I just went to bed early, don’t really remember it.” 

“I put you down. It was at like 8 or something,” Tony told him. 

“Oh.” Peter sighed. “Mr Stark?”

“Yeah?” 

“I love you.”

Tony’s smile spread across his face. “Love you too, sweetie.” 

“I mean it, I really mean it. You do everything for me, more than everything. I do nothing in return for you, Mr Stark. I- I’m not-,”

“Hey, kiddo- you do everything for me too. Having you and Pepper with me, that’s all I need. I just need my family. I don’t need you to give me anything. Remember that.” 

Peter just nodded. He sat up after Tony left the room to make them breakfast. Changing his clothes from the ones he came in, Peter felt a bit like a fraud. His wardrobe is full with clothes that Tony had gifted him since they met. Subconsciously, he picked out the cheapest ones so that he could remember what it felt like to having nothing. 

His eyes glanced around the room. He looked at the new consoles, the games, the expensive clothes and the bed. His thoughts fell back, back to a time where he caught an argument between May and Ben.

Ben Parker was a responsible man, a police officer. His hair was a light brown, a colour similar to Peter Parker’s. His eyes were the same colour as his brother’s, as his nephew’s, and his smile was the one passed down the family tree. He never really lost composure, which is why Peter was frozen when he watched tears falling down his Uncle’s face. His Aunt and Uncle didn’t know that their thirteen-year-old boy was watching them from the shadows, watching them argue about wether or not to get Peter the new playstation for his 14th birthday. 

Money was tight, it always was. Peter noticed how different his life was to his best friend Ned. How different it was to Flash, to MJ, to most people in the school. He was one of the only students on a scholarship, the only one who got in on his own accord. People didn’t like that. People would scoff at his worn down boots, his jackets that he’d share with Ben (drowning his body). So Peter stopped asking for things that were expensive and focused on doing odd jobs to slip money into the bill pot. 

His thoughts brought him away from reality. He was only brought back by a soft knock on the door. He shook his head, walking up to the door. Opening it, he smiled at who was at the other side.

“Hi Pete,” Pepper smiled. “Just letting you know that your breakfast is ready.”

“Thanks Miss Potts,” Peter said. 

Pepper took his hand in hers, making Peter calm. He wasn’t as close to her as he was Mr Stark but, he still loved her. Walking down the tower’s hallway, it almost felt like he was a part of their family, like he was the Stark’s son. 

“It’s Pepper, Peter.” She reminded him, like she did almost every time they spoke.

“Good luck getting him to stop,” Tony said, wrapping one an arm around Pepper’s waist, the other around Peter. “I might just keep you both here all day, keep you in my grip.”

After almost suffocating in a sandwich between the two adults, Tony let him go. He ate the two plates of food that the man provided for him, enjoying the taste of cooked food. May worked a lot for the both of them but, that meant Peter was alone in the apartment a lot more than May ever wished. He hadn’t learnt to cook, not eating as much as he should for his metabolism. 

“So, Peter Parker, what would you like to do today? Should we go to the movies? Or we could go watch a show? I could get you some stuff at the mall... anything your heart desires, bambino.” Tony said to him, putting their dirty plates in the dishwasher. 

“Uh,” Peter said, not wanting Tony to spend money on him. “Should we just go for a walk?”

“A walk?” Tony said, humming. “If you want to, baby.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Peter nodded.

“Right, go grab your coat then. I got you a new one.” 

Peter sighed, taking a deep breath. He walked down to his bedroom, looking at the brand new Gucci coat on his mattress. He put it on, stressed at the amount of money it must of cost. He grabbed his wallet again, taking the crumpled bills. Instead of putting them back, he snuck up to Tony’s bedroom and placed them in his top drawer. Everything he had, he put in there. 

Peter stepped out of the room, running back down to Tony. Tony was dressed in a similar coat and his hair was messy, covered by a black snapback. He wore a pair of sunglasses on his face, obviously trying to hide his identity. Tony takes the boy’s hand, walking him down to a park.

“You know, kiddo, I used to do this with my mother,” Tony said, squeezing Peter’s hand. “I’m glad I got my own kid to do this with now, makes everything worthwhile.” 

Peter’s head whipped up to Tony’s before he could think, his eyes wide. “You- uh- what? You think of me as your-,” 

“Kid, do I really need to explain this again?” He said softly, walking them towards a bench. He sat down, letting the kid take the spot next to him. “Of course I do, you’re my boy.” 

“I-,” Peter looked down at his trainers, a pair that he’d been gifted. “You could have so much better than me, Mr Stark.” 

“I don’t want to,” Tony told him, “You’re my kid.” 

“B-Because I-I-,” 

“There’s nothing you can tell me, there’s nothing you could do, that would make me want someone else as my son. You’re my boy, Peter.” He told him. 

Peter smiled softly. He took Tony’s hand, closing his eyes and letting himself calm down as he snuggled in to the other’s grip. Tony’s finger traces around Peter’s other palm, humming underneath his breath. 

“I got you something.” 

“Again?” Peter said. “Mr Stark, I-I don’t need anything else.”

“Well, think of it as a birthday present.”

“My birthday was seven months ago...,”

“Well, think of it as an early present for your next birthday.” Tony told him, handing him a wrapped present.

“Hmm,” Peter mumbled, taking the box. He unwrapped it, a Rolex box suddenly in his hands. “Oh my god... Mr Stark?! You d-didn’t?!” 

Tony displays his wrist. “We’re matching now.”

“T-This must’ve c-cost loads, I-I can’t even i-imagine! B-But, I-I-,” 

“You deserve something this good, Petey. You deserve more than this, really. You do so good, you’re so selfless and you save so many people. I just want to treat you whilst you’re with me.” Tony explained, as he grabbed the watch out of the box. He attached it to Peter’s wrist. “Looks amazing on you.” 

“It’s b-beautiful,” Peter whispered. “I love it, thank you.” 

“That’s okay, Peter.”

Tony and Peter take a walk down the park, stopping to buy ice cream. People see past Tony Stark’s disguise. Hordes of paparazzi surrounded them after a while, making Tony angry. Tony holds Peter close to them, wrapping an arm around his waist as he tries to get him away from the flash of the camera. 

When they get back from the walk, Tony walked into the living room with a furious look, his fist clenched. Peter looked down to his feet, not wanting to look Tony in the eye for fear that he disappointed him. 

“Not mad at you,” Tony said, propping down onto the couch. “Mad at those vultures.”

“What happened?” Steve said, walking down to the two of them with Natasha, Clint, Bucky, Sam and Bruce trailing behind him.

Natasha stepped over to Peter, wrapping her arm around her favourite kid. “I saw what happened, the paparazzi ruined my favourite kid’s day.” 

“Nat, I’m fine,” Peter said, chuckling. “Mr Stark helped me.”

“So she’s Nat and I’m Mr Stark? I’m betrayed by my own kid,” Tony groaned.

“Nat is scary, Mr Stark. She doesn’t like being called Miss Romanoff,” Peter explained, propping down next to Tony as soon as Natasha stopped hugging him. “Anyway, what we watching for movie night?” He asked, cuddling into Tony’s side. 

“It’s the baby’s choice tonight,” Sam told him, sitting down in Bucky’s spot. Bucky retaliated by just sitting down on-top of the man. 

Clint and Bruce ignore the commotion, sitting down on a different sofa. Steve sits down with Natasha, next to Peter and Tony. They all watch Sam and Bucky arguing for a while before turning to the TV, pretending they weren’t there. 

Peter chose Harry Potter, ignoring how Tony rolled his eyes. He ended up falling asleep on Tony’s chest. 

The next morning, Tony drove him to school. Peter never expected that he’d ever show up to Midtown Tech in one of Tony Stark’s cars. He felt small as soon as he stepped out of the door, everyone’s eyes on him. Tony stepped out, giving him a hug goodbye. 

Ned ran up to him, his eyes wide. Before he could speak, Peter interrupted him. “You knew I was staying with him.”

“I didn’t know he’d take you to school in a 500,000 dollar car!” His eyes fall to the vehicle and it drives out of sight. Ned’s eyes immediately look down, noticing the watch. “Woah! Also didn’t expect... that!” 

“Neither did I, Ned,” Peter mumbled.

Throughout the day, he got hundreds of questions from his classmates about the car. People had crazy theories about his new watch and his new clothes, even his teacher’s stared at him as he walked into the room. He couldn’t exactly tell people the truth, that the richest man in the world was like his father. Instead, he ignored each question and pretended that he couldn’t hear.

He wasn’t used to being in the spotlight. The only time people noticed him was when Flash yelled at him through the hallways or the day after the news of his Uncle broke. 

People treated him like glass for a month after Ben’s passing. When he walked down the hallways, his eyes downcast and red, people would stare at him with sympathetic looks. 

It was the opposite of that day. It was like the sunlight shone down on his watch, on his new Gucci jeans and the jacket (a brand that Peter hadn’t even heard of before). People looked at him like he was a brand new person. Ned thought the attention was brilliant, like they finally became popular. Peter, however, thought the opposite.

Back at the tower, Tony finally decided to have a clean up in his bedroom (from the request of his fiancé). He had almost finished, close to the time when he had to pick Peter up. He opened his drawers and noticed the crumpled up bills.

Tony stared down at the money in his hands. He never kept his money here and they never were in this condition. He stared for a bit longer, wondering where they came from. Suddenly, he realised. Peter.

Peter had put the money in. His kid had tried to pay him for living in his home. Tony sighed, shoving the money in his jacket pocket. There was no way he was letting this happen. He was giving this money right back and some more.

When Peter walked up to Tony’s car later that day, he walked with his head down. As he opened the passenger door, he quickly closed it behind him; Peter was clearly ignoring his classmates as they stared at him. 

“Good day?” Tony asked. Peter replied by slowly nodding his head. “I was cleaning my room out today. Can you guess what I found?” 

“N-No?” 

“I found some bills. I can only assume who put them there, you know?” Tony said, pulling the money out of his pocket. “Did you really try to pay me, kid?”

“I-I can get you more! I know it’s not enough!” Peter frowned.

Tony sighed. He looked at the kid for a while before taking his hand. He placed the money in the kid’s palm, closing his fingers over it. “Peter. I don’t need your money. Please, kid. I just want to look after you. I don’t want you to pay me. Think of it as a sleepover if you can’t think of it as a second home. Could you tell me why you’re finding it so hard?” 

“I- uh- I don’t know, Mr Stark,” Peter mumbled, his eyes moving to the back mirrors of the car they were driving. His classmates were still staring, wishing Tony would drive away. “C-Can we just go back to the tower?” 

“Sure, kid,” Tony sighed, pressing his foot down onto the pedal. 

It was a silent trip. When they came back, Peter walked straight into his bedroom. He jumped onto the bed, burying his head in the pillows. 

Tony sat at his breakfast bar, thoughts scrambling around his head. Something was up with the kid and he wasn’t sure what it was. A bit of him felt like he was at fault, like he had done something awful to upset the kid. He didn’t want to press the kid. He didn’t want to upset him. 

“Go talk to him already,” Natasha said, sitting down on the stool next to him; she had come out of nowhere.

Tony jumped, putting a hand over his heart. “You scared the crap out of me,” He sighed, looking at her. “I don’t want to upset him further.” 

“Then he’s just going to brood in his room and get more upset. Just find out what’s going on in his head. If he’s upset for a while then he’s upset but, at least you’ll know what’s going on in his head.” She explained, pushing Tony to go talk to his kid. 

Tony decided to take her advice. Partly because he realised she was right, the other half of him scared that she’d yell if he didn’t. He knocked gently on Peter’s door and waited for the boy to respond.

Peter was staring down at the expensive watch on his wrist. As much as he felt guilty to have something so valuable in his possession, he loved the feeling of matching with Tony. He loved the idea that Tony cared so much that he wanted to spend money on him. He just didn’t feel deserving of it. He heard the knock, his head whipping up. He let out a small, “come in,” smiling softly as Tony walked in.

Tony didn’t beat around the bush. He asked the kid straight away if he was okay. “Hey, kiddo. We both know that something is going on in that head of yours. I can help, if you’ll tell me what is up.”

Peter sighed. He cuddled into Tony’s side as the man sat down. “Just feel a little guilty that you’re spending so much on me, Mr Stark.” 

“Does it make you feel bad? I can stop, if you’d like.”

“I know you like buying me things. I know you like buying everyone things. I just feel weird knowing that I’d never have this much if I ever met you. I feel like I shouldn’t have it all,” Peter explained. “It’s weird, I-I-,” 

“It’s not weird. It’s just how I express my love, kiddo. It probably comes from how I grew up. My dad threw money at me rather than loving me so, I kind of have a screwed up way of showing people that I love them,” Tony told him, looking around at the room. “I can see that I might’ve gone a bit far. It was just exciting to have you stay over.” 

“I get it, Mr Stark,” Peter smiled. “It makes me happy that you think of me. I just don’t think I need this much. Like you said the other day, I’ve got everything I need in you, Pepper and the team. I love you all.” 

“We love you too, kiddo.” 

Tony looked over at all the presents. “Hmmm, how about whenever I go to buy you a present... I’ll use the money I would’ve spent and donate it to a charity of your choice? Would that make you feel better?” 

Peter’s face lit up. “Yes! That’s brilliant, Mr Stark. That’s such a good idea.” 

Peter’s life had been a rollercoaster since the day he was born. Sitting in that plane, he thought that he was going to die at four. He didn’t think he was going to have a life. When he survived, he realised that life was worth living. Going through such a trauma at the young age made him stronger and more resilient. Losing his second father figure made him crash but, he quickly got back on track. Yet something felt like it was missing.

Fixing that robot in Tony’s lab during the gala, he never expected that his life would change so much. Tony, Pepper and the Avengers made his life worth living. He felt like the hole in his heart was fixed. 

Becoming Tony’s Stark protege and then his son was one of the best things that happened to Peter Parker and it was also the best thing to ever happen to Tony. Life was complete because, they had each other.


End file.
